Snow Angels and Snow Balls
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: Rin teaches Sesshomaru about snow angels and snow balls. Maybe angels are real afer all, huh Sesshomaru? A SessRin Christmas oneshot.


Snow Angels and Snow Balls

**I produced an Inuyasha Christmas one-shot last year, so here's another! It's also my first Sesshomaru centric story, so enjoy!**

"Look at it, it's so pretty!" Rin cried.

"Come back inside the gates you foolish girl, that's snow!" Jaken whined, waddling a few feet from the gates of the western castle. "That's snow, and if you play too much your clothes will get wet, and you'll get cold, and it will be your own fault!"

"Leave her Jaken." Jaken squawked and snapped his beak shut as Sesshomaru stepped out from the castle behind him. "Rin will not in any danger for the time, and lecturing her will not do any good. In case you cannot tell, she is not paying any attention to you." Jaken climbed to his feet and nodded as Sesshomaru walked past. Rin had taken a few precautions to stay warm, including donning another tunic over her ordinary kimono and wearing a thick wool hakama underneath both. Currently, the girl in question was lying in the snow, apparently flailing her arms in peril. As Sesshomaru neared, she giggled and got up, grabbing his hand to show him her work.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru!" She said eagerly. "It's a snow angel!" Sesshomaru looked down at the imprint Rin had made. Her flailing limbs had produced a figure that looked rather different from her own. Instead of arms and legs, the imprint was that of a figure that wore a long gown and had winged rather then arms. "Lady Kagome showed me how to do it!" Sesshomaru grunted. A few weeks ago, a stray neko-youkai had infiltrated the lands. Known particularly for their intelligence, he didn't trust Rin and Jaken to be safe in his castle alone while he had hunted. So he took Rin to the village where his brother and his wench frequently stayed. As he recalled, it had snowed during the 3 days he was gone. The wench must have taught this 'snow angel' trick to Rin during that time.

"Tell me, what is an angel?" Sesshomaru asked, sparing Rin a glance.

"Lady Kagome said that angels are special creatures from heaven that bring peace and joy to everyone they meet, and they always show up this time of year when it snows!" Sesshomaru listened and snorted. Bringers of peace and joy from above? It sounded like normal human sentiment to him. Although for a child like Rin, it would be an entertaining story. Jaken waddled over and looked down at the snow angel.

"Bah, there are no angels you silly girl, they are mere myths made by humans. Do not waste Lord Sesshomaru's time with such trivial stories." He turned and started back to the castle. The scent of tears reached Sesshomaru's nose, and he thought he might have to have Rin turn her head while he re-introduced Jaken's head to Tokijin. However, Rin had the matter covered.

"Can I show you something else Lady Kagome taught me Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin bent over to gather a pile of snow in her hand. She stood up and clumped the snow into a roughly spherical shape. She drew back her hand and flung the snow through the air. The clump of snow hit Jaken square in the back of the head, knocking the imp to the ground. Rin giggled as Jaken fumbled to his feet and spun to glare at her.

"What was that?" He demanded. Rin laughed again. Snow had stuck to Jaken's face and robes, giving him an even more comical look then when he had fallen. Sesshomaru looked at his fuming retainer and felt the slight curl of a smile. Jaken did look rather stupid in his current predicament.

"That's a snowball Master Jaken." Rin informed him. She scooped to pick up another handful of snow, and hurled it at Jaken again. Jaken ducked to the ground and the snowball sailed overhead.

"Now that's just enough Rin, you stop…" Jaken was cut off as a third snowball hit him in the face. He wiped it away to see Rin smiling with another snowball in hand. Jaken screamed and ran away, Rin's weapon barely missing him.

Sesshomaru watched his ward chase his retainer around the castle courtyard for a moment. Rin kept missing, but Sesshomaru could tell it was on purpose. He looked down at the snow angel Rin had made. Then he looked back at Rin as she nailed Jaken in the back with another snowball. Angels were meant to be bringers of peace and joy, eh?

Maybe angels weren't just human sentiment after all. Sesshomaru reached down as Jaken ran in his direction. With speed and accuracy only a youkai could possess, Sesshomaru's snowball hit Jaken smack in the chest. The imp went down with a cry, and Rin laughed and went to help him up. Sesshomaru shook his head and did something he almost never did.

He threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
